


The Best is Yet to Come

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’ve been together for over three years and living together for about two.  It feels like time to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best is Yet to Come

Spencer is being great about the shopping trip.  He’s not normally fond of going in and out of stores and doesn’t really care at all about furniture.  Normally, Dave wouldn’t be doing the shopping on Antique Row in Kensington himself, but this one can’t be trusted to his decorator.  He’s got a particular desk chair in mind, one that’ll look good with the fruitwood desk he’s recently brought.  It’s beautiful and way too expensive and doesn’t look right with the padded black leather chair.  It needs a special wood chair that’ll match.

So they’re spending their free Saturday browsing in shops, looking at various chairs and other items that attract Dave’s attention.   Spencer finds a few things that interest him, but tries not to be too obvious because anytime he mentions something, Dave buys it for him.  But he’s in a good mood, possibly due to the two coffee breaks already, and so Dave isn’t too disappointed he can’t spoil him.  Give him time, he’ll find a way.

“That’s a nice bed frame,” Dave says, running his hand over the carved headboard.

“It’s very small,” Spencer replies, brows drawn together.  “It might be for a full-sized mattress, you’re not thinking of changing our bed, are you?”

“No, and I’d get a bigger mattress if they made one.  I’m not sure exactly how you manage to expand while you’re sleeping, but at some point, I expect I’ll wake up on the floor.”

Spencer touches the back of Dave’s hand where it’s still petting the walnut headboard.  “Never, or I’ll join you.”

“Anyway, I was thinking for the front guest room, we’ve kind of ignored that room.  And a full-sized bed will be comfortable, but won’t encourage two people to stay too long,” Dave explains, walking around the cramped space.

“Sounds good, Dave.  Generous, yet devious.  No sign of your chair, yet?”

“Nope, still looking.  I’m also thinking for the guest room, to get some type of storage, maybe?” Dave looks around the shop, trying to see if there’s anything that looks like what he’s thinking about.

“Armoire or étagère?” Spencer asks, looking at a cabinet full of medical equipment.

“Armoire, I think.  You studying furniture now?” Dave looks over Spencer’s shoulder, trying to see if there’s anything he’s focused on that Dave can buy him.

He shrugs and smiles at Dave.  “You like antiques. So I read about antiques.”

Dave glances around and quickly kisses Spencer’s temple, whispering, “I have the best boy friend.”

Spencer smiles and squats lower looking at a set of antique surgical tools and says something Dave can’t quite hear.

“Hmm?  Missed that one.”

“I said,” Spencer says, standing up and looking Dave straight in the eyes, almost defiantly.  “I would also be the best husband.”

“Oh.” Dave looks around the store and takes Spencer’s elbow and pulls him into a small nook lined with cabinets full of salt and pepper shakers.  “I didn’t think about doing this here, but…”

Spencer’s face falls as his eyes get huge.  “You’re breaking up with me? Because I suggested marriage?”

“No, no, of course not,” Dave replies, rubbing  Spencer’s arm.  “I just meant, I didn’t think we’d have a conversation about marriage in a store.”

“Me either, I guess,” he says, sighing in relief.  “But honestly, Dave?  We’ve been together for over three years and living together for about two.  It feels like time to me.  But not if you don’t want to.”   He looks down at the floor for a moment and then back at Dave.  “Whether or not we officially get married, this is it for me.  For me, it’s till death.”

“Wow.”  Dave shakes his head and continues, “I do feel that way, Spencer.  We both know you’re brilliant, but you’re also easy to talk with.  And you’re funny and a good person and you’re good to me.  You don’t let me be too much of an asshole, at least not too often.  And of course, you’re terribly sexy, but I know you know I think that.   I’m just surprised at the marriage part.”

“Dave, the way I see it, you’re a marrying man.   If we’re living together, it’s not permanent to you.  So we should get married.”  Spencer leans against an empty bit of wall and studies a set of salt and pepper shakers shaped like a donkey and sombrero.   “And you’re not _too_ much of an asshole.  You’re smarter than me about things that I can’t learn – talking with people, getting their trust.  Because you’re genuinely kind and you care.  You’re fun to be with and when I’m with you, _I’m_ fun. And you’re good to me and good for me.  And you know how much I appreciate your experience.”  He gives Dave a sly smile that warms his heart and a bit lower, too.

“Okay, marriage it is.  Let’s get out of here, this stuff’s creepy.”  Dave leads the way towards the front of the store and stops in front of a case of jewelry.  “A ring.  I get to get you a ring,” Dave says gleefully.

Spencer pulls away, with a look that Dave’s seen before when he suggested Spencer try his escargot.  “A ring?  I don’t really like jewelry and I don’t think I need a ring.”

“Oh no, you’re getting a ring.  You’re marrying me, you’re wearing a ring.”  Dave guides Spencer from the store, hand on the small of Spencer’s back.  “I’m not talking diamond solitaire or anything, plain gold band will work.  Or platinum if you prefer.”

“I guess it’s better than getting a tattoo or having you brand your initials on me.  Plain gold, then.  You’ll have one, too, right?  A new one, no recycling.”

Dave stops and looks in a store window, more for the ease of talking than because anything’s interesting.  “Yeah, I’d like that.  I know a guy who makes really nice jewelry.  I’ll talk with him on Monday.”

“Makes sense you’d have both a ring-maker and divorce attorney on retainer,” Spencer replies, smirking.

“Did I say you were funny?  I guess I was wrong.  So have you thought about when you want to actually get married?  I’m going to guess this time won’t be a church wedding,” Dave says, looking over.

Spencer leads the way to a nearby sandwich shop and they sit at a table, ignoring the menus and a hovering waiter.  “Well, I did a quick bit of research and only one of us has to go for the marriage license.  If I go, I’ll need copies of your divorce papers.  There’s a 48-hour waiting period after the license is issued and we can get married at the courthouse.” 

Dave stares at him for a minute, jaw dropped.  “Seriously, Spencer?  You really think you can get away with that?  For the record, this is my last wedding and hopefully the only one you’ll have for a long, long time.  And I never got to do much planning in my other weddings, so I’d like at least a bit of a say in this one.”

The waiter comes over and they both order lunches that require very little thought.  After he leaves, they sit silently staring at each other until Spencer breaks the silence.  “This is my only wedding, but I don’t want a lot of drama.   Would you be okay with something like JJ and Will had?  Just something small in the backyard with a few friends?”

Dave thinks of family and friends who would expect to be invited.  Now that he’s used to the idea, Dave wants Westminster Abbey or at least St. Patrick’s Cathedral, but Spencer would hate any type of production.  “Yeah, we can do that.  Was that okay?  We can go without a band if want.”

The relief on Spencer’s face is so obvious that Dave can’t believe he considered anything else.  “A band will be okay, Dave, I liked everyone dancing, it was fun.  Oh, if we have the same caterer, can we get those triangle thingies with the creamy filling?”

He loves watching Spencer’s hands as he gestures a triangle, even though it doesn’t help Dave at all with what Spencer’s talking about.  “Triangle thingies?  There was a pastry with crab in them?”

“Crab?  Do I like crab?” He looks a little concerned and thankfully the waiter chooses now to bring  their lunches.

“It was probably either crab or mushroom, and yes, you like them both.  We can meet with the caterer and try things and pick out what we want, okay?”  Dave didn’t have time to do this for JJ, just told the caterer to bring “the good stuff.”

“Okay,” he says, shrugging.  “I’m still thinking city hall is a good idea, but this sounds good, too.  Intimate. I don’t want a big production.  I don’t need a big wedding, I want the marriage.”

Dave thinks of wife number three who was definitely in it for the wedding.  “Yup,” Dave nods, knowing he’s won at least the initial battle.  “And gives us a little time to get rings and a new suit.”

“New suit?  Dave, you have so many suits, they have their own room,” Spencer chides him, but he’s smiling and Dave can’t be upset since Spencer’s right.

“I’m fine with my suits, but you’re getting one.  No arguments, can’t have you looking like I dragged out from your job as a teacher’s assistant.  I already get mistaken for your father; it would be creepy at our wedding.”

“Bastard,” Spencer replies.  “Hey, thanks for saying ‘yes.’  I wasn’t sure you would.”

“It’s not every day that handsome men propose to me,” Dave says, taking Spencer’s hand.  “Finish lunch, we have one more shop to go to and then we need to get home so I can make some phone calls.”

“Well, we could finish shopping and then we go home and do other stuff, if you want.”

Dave pushes his plate away, drinks the last of his coffee and stands.  “I think we’re finished shopping.  Come on, Spencer, let’s go home.”

 


End file.
